


Hurt

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempted Murder, Emotional Hurt, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt, Kinkmeme, M/M, Medical, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Noctis awakens in a Hospital and barely able to remember why. But as he slowly regains himself and recalls what had happened, deep despair and regret overcome him.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill from the Kinkmeme. Much hurt and some medical stuff. :( 
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6210577#cmt6210577

Noctis awakes to the rhythmic sound of beeping, voices, and clangs of metal objects off in the distance that sound muffled. His vision begins to return to him and he lifts his right arm to press to his pounding head but stops when he sees the IV stuck into the back of his hand. He’s in the hospital. He shifts about and immediately regrets it as a sharp pain rips through his left shoulder along with a terrible burning sensation. He looks down and sees bandages covering a good majority of his arm, but what isn’t covered is swollen and purple What had happened to him? Why was he in the hospital? Noctis tries to collect his thoughts, thinking back to what the last thing he remembers was. He had skipped out on another training session and went to the arcade with Prompto. Then, Gladio had shown up and bitched him out before he started dragging him outside. He had put up a fight with the larger man, shoving him away, and calling him horrible names. Then, then, gods he can’t really remember. Noct grimaces and shakes his head, trying to recall what happened after that but it’s a jumbled mess. There were people running and screaming, crying, a horn blaring nonstop along with a hissing noise then nothing besides silence and darkness. He racks his brain even more, something important was missing. He was crossing the street, the light opposite him was red, no cars should have crossed, but one did. It came barreling at him, not stopping, he froze and then he felt himself falling hard to the ground, skidding across the road and cracking his head. Gladio had pushed him, he had- Wait.

“Oh gods.” Noct whimpers out.

Gladio had shoved him out of the way of the vehicle. What happened to him, was he here too?

“Nurse?” he calls out, then becomes more frenzied as he begins to tear off all the things strapped onto him. “Nurse!?”

A nurse comes running in just as he tears out his IV, gasping in panic and trying to make him stay in the bed.

“Highness please, you are injured.”

“Where is he? Where’s Gladio?”

The nurse's face falls and Noctis’ heart sinks into his stomach. There was no way, Gladio was a beast of a man, nothing would take him down, there was no damn way. But the fussing the prince was putting up caught the attention of a passerby who with tentative steps comes in and looks to the young teen, their face white.

“Iggy?” Noct begins to sob as he catches the distressed look on his advisor’s face. “No, no no. Gods no. He can’t, he can’t-”

“Noct, Gladio is alive, but just barely.” he chokes out and opens his arms to the teen, then pulls him into a tight embrace. “They have him in surgery right now, trying to stop the internal bleeding and swelling.”

“What happened?”

“An attempt on your life. The assailant ran a red light and tried to ram into you, but Gladio-” Ignis says and takes a deep breath to try and calm himself. “he quickly pushed you out of the way and took the brunt of the impact. The driver then crashed into a building and died on impact.”

“It's my fault.” Noctis whimpers. “If I had just, if I’d just-” He breaks down. “If I didn’t skip practice this wouldn’t have happened. It’s all my fault that Gladio, that he-”

“He did what his duty required him to do. He protected you, guaranteed your life was saved.”

“But that’s not-” the prince snaps but then stops, he shouldn’t yell at Ignis for this. 

It was Gladio’s duty to protect him, possibly even give his life for Noct to have his. But not for something like this, to be struck by a car because his prince wanted to be a snot and defiant. The teen slips to the floor, Ignis still softly holding him as he weeps uncontrollably. It feels like ages have passed until the doctor comes in to check up on the prince, but Noct immediately grills him about the state of his friend and refuses the checkup until he is answered. The doctor purses his lips and sighs softly. 

“He’s in an induced coma right now, we got the swelling down and he’s no longer hemorrhaging, but he has some bad lacerations and contusions to his body along with fractures to his ribs, hips, and pelvis. Once we reawaken him we’re going to have to check for any Spinal Cord injuries he may have sustained since three of his Thoracic and all of his Lumbar vertebrae are fractured from the impact.”

“Can, can I go see him?”

“If you stop ignoring my attempts to check you, then you may for a few minutes.”

Noctis frowns but allows the doctor to do his checkup without any fuss. Making his way to the ICU was agonizing, not from his own wounds, but from thinking about the older man. What exactly would greet the teen when he sees him? His mind wanders at the horror he’s potentially going to witness, but if he was truly bad they wouldn’t allow him to see Gladio. Although he is the prince so they’d have to allow him in regardless. Noct stands outside Gladio’s room, hearing the same beeping that came from his but also the soft hissing of a ventilator. Ignis gently places a hand on the teen’s back and nods to him.

“I can wait outside if you wish to go in alone.”

“Yeah.” Noct says and breaths in deeply before stepping in. 

He sees a large figure lying rigidly on a bed, wrapped in white bandages that slowly turn red as blood still seeps from scrapes on his flesh. Wires upon wires are strapped to the bare parts of skin that are also blemished and swollen. The left side of his face is covered and a breathing tube in stuck in his mouth, delivering oxygen to his lifeless body. The only movement from him is his chest that moves up and down to the beat of the breathing machine. Noctis goes to his shield’s side, gently placing his hand on the large man’s and clutching it.

“Gladio,” Noct whispers sadly and lifts his hand to press it against his cheek. “I’m so, so sorry. This shouldn’t have happened, I should have just listened to you.” he says and cries. “Please don’t leave me Gladio. I need you to smack me around when I get lazy with training, to stand by me when I fish and then taunt me, and I need you to hold me up when I fall from the weight of the world. Please, I-”

The teen stops and nuzzles the man’s large, warm hand before pressing a tender kiss to it and laying it back down softly. He looks at Gladio’s face, only the right side being uncovered, and leans in to press a quick kiss to him. Noctis rubs his eyes and turns to exit the room but stops and looks back at his friend, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

“I need you by my side.”


End file.
